theadventuretimepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Monster Wife (character)
Princess Monster Wife's makeshift design causes her problems with eating and she makes many unintelligible sounds in the episode. She is extremely ugly, causing Finn and Jake to faint when they look at her. She also makes a penguin throw up by blowing a kiss at it. She recognizes that she isn't normal when she sees Ice King's ice statue of her after he sings "Let Me Show You Something Special" to her. Finn, Jake, and the penguins make her feel ugly and unnatural, ultimately causing her to lock herself in the bathroom and cry. After Princess Monster Wife finds out that she is stitched together from other princesses she returns her body parts to their rightful owners. The only thing that remains is a red cloak, and her final goodbye to Ice King from her disembodied voice. Personality Princess Monster Wife is shown to have obvious self-image issues, to the point of locking herself in a bathroom to cry. New to the world, she is quite innocent and tries her best to please others. She appears to genuinely care for the Ice King. At the end of the episode, she commits a sacrificial act of kindness and heroism by giving up her own life to return the stolen body parts. Appearance Princess Monster Wife is a tall princess made up of parts from the princesses of Ooo. She has obvious stitching connecting the parts to one another. Her mouth is made up of three head pieces and looks unnatural as a result, with the left side of her mouth connecting to both of the right sections at uneven angles. Each part of her body is covered by the clothing that its respective princess would wear on that part. Princess Monster Wife has the right half of Princess Bubblegum's face, the left half of Turtle Princess' head, Lumpy Space Princess' chin, Wildberry Princess' right arm, Musle Princess' left arm, the back half of Hot Dog Princess as a right leg, and Skeleton Princess' left leg. She also has less distinguishable parts in her midsection, with the only clearly recognizable part being Dr. Princess's labcoat. Ice King also says she has Elbow Princess' hips, Dr. Princess's heart and intestines, and Slime Princess' bottom. She wears the tiaras of Princess Bubblegum and Turtle Princess on their respective head parts. Quotes ''See Princess Monster Wife (character)/Quotes '' Trivia *Because Princess Monster Wife has the mouths of Turtle Princess, Princess Bubblegum, and Lumpy Space Princess, her voice is a combination of those three princessess voices. *Despite being made up of Ice King's favorite parts of his favorite princesses, he stated in "Loyalty To The King" and "Hitman," that Lumpy Space Princess is one of his least favorite princesses. *Princess Monster Wife is the only known princess to not reject Ice King, though this is likely because she was created by him. *When puckered, Princess Monster Wife's lips look like Lumpy Space Princess' lips after she drank the potion that gave her "luscious lips" in "From Bad to Worse." *She is extremely similar to Frankenstein's Monster. *In the ending of the episode, Lumpy Space Princess did not get the her lumps back, she got Turtle Princess' missing part of her face. *Princess Monster Wife is the first ever monster that Finn and Jake was unable to fight because the mere sight of her cause the two heroes to faint and be frightened. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Characters